Hide and seek
by Hex223
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. It was just a silly story to scare little kids. But its real and it's after me. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I am currently hiding in my closest waiting and scared. Any second now she will come through the doors with the kitchen knife


**Hide and seek**

It wasn't supposed to happen. It was just a silly story to scare little kids. But its real and it's after me. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I am currently hiding in my closest waiting and scared. Any second now she will come through the doors with the kitchen knife… maybe I should start from the beginning.

…

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing away. Sighing I got up. I was going to meet the guys at the arcade, summer was almost over and they wanted to hang out one last time. I got dressed and headed down stairs.

As I made my way to the fridge to get a quick drink before I go I noticed a note. As I read it I scowled, it was just there to let me know that my two sisters were at a sleepover till tomorrow and my idiotic father would be taking the night shift at the hospital meaning he wouldn't be home till 5o'clock in the Moring. I crushed the note and threw it away as I left. For a summers day it was oddly cold. I shrugged and made my way to the arcade.

When I entered the first person I saw was Chad. He looked over at me and smiled. He doesn't really talk a lot. He's the silent but strong type. To the right of him was my other normal friend Mizuiro. He looked up said hi and went back to texting, probably some random girl. Last and most certainly least was Keigo my far from normal "friend." "Ichigo! I've missed you!" he screams and run towards me trying to give me a hug or something. "I haven't" I said as he ran into my fist. "Your sooo cruel to me!" he says as he backs away crying.

Hours passed as we played video games and talked about stupid things. It wasn't until Keigo started to talk about a game he read about online that I started to pay attention. He started saying how it was called Hitori Kakurenbo or Hide and Seek by yourself and that lots of people were too afraid to try it. Being the tough guy I was I said "doesn't seem scary to me it's all just fake stories so people could get attention." Then Mizuiro spoke up. "Well then Mr. Tough guy I dare you to try it." He said "easy" I replied "I'll tell you how much of a joke that it was tomorrow"

We all waved our goodbye and went our separate ways. As soon as I got home went up stairs to see what id need to do for this stupid thing. You're probably wondering why I don't just not do it and said I did. Well it was a dare and I wasn't going to back down. I pulled up the list of instructions on the computer.

*A stuffed animal that has both arms and legs  
*Rice  
*Fingernail clippers  
*A knife, shard of glass, or some sharp instrument  
*A needle with a long piece of red thread  
*A cup of salt water or sake  
*And you'll also need to draw a bath

"Easy enough" I muttered getting the supplies. I quickly went into my sister room to get a stuffed doll or something. I looked through her piles of toys till I came across one I have never seen before. It had violet eyes and black hair. "weird" I muttered "I've never seen this one before" my sister loved to show me her dolls and the outfits she had made for them but this one I had never seen before. Well if I never saw it, it must not be any of the important ones.

I took the doll and gathered the rest of the supplies tho I felt like I was forgetting something. "Oh well" I said as I made my way to the bathroom. I took the stuffing out of the doll and put the rice in and then a couple of my finger nails. I took the thread and sewed her back up then warped the rest of the red string around her. I noticed a name on her tag, Rukia. Well that made the next part easier. At exactly three am I drew a bath and started the ritual. I grabbed the doll held her above the tub and said "For the first game I Ichigo am going to be it" I said it three times and dropped her in the tub. I ran through the house and turn all the lights off except for the TV which was on a static channel. I closed my eyes and counted to ten.

I grabbed a simple kitchen knife and walked back in to the bathroom "I found you Rukia" I said as I stabbed the doll with the knife. "Ok Rukia now your it" I said and walked out. As I left I shut the door. Not because I'm a wimp just because I didn't like that smile on her face. I went and sat on my couch. Ya I know I'm supposed to hide and stuff but why should I it's not real anyway.

I sat there for like five minutes in till I started to get bored. I was about to get up when the door bell rang, I was just about to open the door when I heard "hurry up and open the door I have come for you, trying to hide from me is futile" I froze it was a female voice I had never heard before it sounded dark and evil. Ding dong the door bell rang. "Hurry, open the door, I have come for you, It's already too late to run my dear." The voice said. I got closer to the door and looked through the peep hole to see who was on the other side.

"How" I whispered. On the other side of the door was the doll but bigger more human like. She was looking straight through the peep hole at me. "Now that I see you I want to look at you closer" she said with a demonic smile on her face. Ding dong goes the door bell. I start too stumbled backwards as the door knob turns "I am coming in now, hurry up and run, let us play tag and have fun together." I run as fast as my legs can take me I run down the hall and into my room and shut the door behind me. "Im inside now" the voice said "Make sure you hide well, we need to play a game of go seek" I run into my closet and shut the door behind me. I go into the corner trying to hide as best as I can. "I can hear your foot steps and your heavy breathing" she said with her demonic voice. I start to hear footsteps coming closer to my room. I hold my breath.

Knock, knock…. "Im outside your bedroom and I'm coming In, I won't ask for permission" she said as I started to hear footsteps in my room. More knocking could be heard in the silence of the room "I'm inside of your room and I can't seem to find you, I checked under your bed by your nightstand but you're not there. I guess next I should check the closet." She said. Then the footsteps began to get closer. Wait I think to myself wasn't there some way to stop it! I quickly run through the supplies list in my head. Sake I forgot the sake. It wasn't supposed to happen. It was just a silly story to scare little kids. But its real and it's after me. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I am currently hiding in my closest waiting and scared. Any second now she will come through the doors with the kitchen knife.

The door slams open "you were here the whole time!" she exclaims "I have found you!" she says with a smile. "I guess this means I win" fear runs through my body telling me to run but I can't move, not even an inch. I guess it's true you can be paralyzed by fear. Finally she lifted the knife and said "Time for your demise." Then it all went black.

A boy was found dead in his closet by his father. The boy was stabbed in the neck. Police say it was a suicide. He was holding a single doll with a tag that said Rukia. None of his family members or friends has seen this doll before. In the end the boy was buried with the doll because his cold dead fingers would not let go of the doll. At least he and the doll would be together forever…

* * *

I own nothing

Hide and seek - SeeU

i tryed to mix the song and the real game. hope its not that bad

reviews are loved they make me happy

let me know if I should do more of these :)


End file.
